watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create/Approved 4
Firestar (KP) - Approved Not so happy with the stripe style. Meh. :P Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Redden the earpink on this too, then I'll CBA it xD 20:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Approved. 16:14, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Firestar (L) - Approved I copied the patter from the KP best I could, but the blanks are so different I had to tweak them a bit. :P ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 04:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Redden the earpink. 16:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Approved 16:14, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Bluestar (A) - Approved It looks like something's missing to me, but I ca't figure out what. :/ Probably something derpish. :P ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 12:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Blur the highlight on the back. I'm back from my unannounced breaakk <3 xD 16:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Moonflower (W) - For Approval Trying new shading style that I learned looking at Paleclaw's chararts. This is Moonflower. Tips, comments or orders? They are always welcome. I used Photoshop for the pelt color and stripes, and opened the image at Paint and did her eyes and nose! ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 21:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Nice. :) Darken the shading and eyes a bit though, and add depth to the eyes. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. I've been wondering...is Moonflower short-haired? Because, when I looked at her description saying that she was sleek, It came to my mind that she was short-haired. Since I think sleek cats are the same as short-haired cats. But I'm not sure. Haha, at past, I referred tortie or calico cats to tabby cats. Later I discovered that an tabby cat was at reality an striped cat. *facepalm* At sometimes I am very idiot. So, someone answer my question please. (What horrible English...I have no idea how to fix that. And don't even know what I typed above. Hey everyone who is an native English speaker! Why you don't learn Portuguese?!) ✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 01:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Yeah, Moonflower is short-haired ;3 CBA? This is lovely. 21:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Approved 16:14, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Dovewing (Ki) ~ For Approval I'll fix the white pixel later, I can't seem to find it while I'm editing the image :\ Comments? 20:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Make her longhaired and blur the mid drift shading. Me likey! ^^ Yes, make her long-haired and lighten+blur the shading close to the thigh. And make her eyes golden and not brown. Also, If I was you, I would lighten her earpink a little bit...✧Starry Sky✧ By the evening, open the window and see, I am the starry sky... 15:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Starry Sky Reuploaded. Shading = Blech. 20:43, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the whole thing. She's Pale gray. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Approved 16:14, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Crowfeather (D) ~ Approved First charart here :3 17:14, September 1, 2018 (UTC) CBA? 18:43, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Approved. 20:25, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Briarlight (Kit) - Approved My first image! It's terrible lol Darkshadowthe1 (talk) 01:52, October 3, 2018 (UTC) This is amazing for your first image! CBA? 04:08, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Approved. 23:14, November 14, 2018 (UTC)